Nothing Else Matters
by Ashton Li
Summary: Kayashima takes sometime to think about his frienship with Nakatsu. As the day goes by, he soon comes to realize the feelings he has towards Nakatsu might be more than friendship.


**NOTE: This is my second Hana-Kimi fanfic that's finished. I'm still working on the first one I started. I keep starting on other things, and I'm not that sure where I'm going with it right now. Anyways, that's not what I'm here to talk about. This fic is my second NakastuxKayashima fic. I really love them together, and it's so easy for me to write stories about those two. This fic is in Kayashima's POV. It's weird, I don't really like to write in first person, but I've been doing it every once in awhile. This fic just seemed to work better with it being in first person. Ok, so, I do not own these lovely characters. Yes, they belong to the wonderful Hisaya Nakajo.**

**Nothing Else Matters**

Love…

I don't full understand it yet, but I'm pretty sure that's how I feel about you…

"Nakatsu, get up," I called for my roommate as I prepared myself for the day.

Nakatsu slowly walked to the bathroom and mumbled something that I didn't understand. It didn't matter; I knew it was something to do with not wanting to be up.

"Lets go," Nakatsu smiled and headed for the door. I quickly followed behind.

As we walked down the hall, Nakatsu greeted everyone. His friendliness made him liked by all. I admire that about him. Unlike Nakatsu, I just stood next to him. There wasn't even a smile on my face. Maybe I should be friendlier. Maybe I should try to be more like him.

"Hey, Kayashima!"

"Hmm?" I turned to look at Nakatsu.

"You seem gloomy today. Something wrong?" he wondered.

"No…I'm fine," I replied and somehow managed to form a smile on my face.

"Ok. Well, if anything is wrong, you can tell me."

"Right…"

Nakatsu has always been like this. Even when we first met, he was caring. He was the first friend I made here at Osaka. I don't know what I would have done if Nakatsu wasn't my roommate. I can happily say he's my best friend, but, for some strange reason, I'm starting to feel different. As I analyze our friendship, I can see how much Nakatsu has changed my life. I am very thankful for him.

"Kayashima~!" Nakatsu chirped as he placed his arm around my shoulders. I knew he was only doing this because of his friendliness, but, lately, it's been making me blush.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes. His smile was wide and he was laughing for an unknown reason. I've learned not to question his laughter; I just slightly smile in reply to something that was never said.

We continued to walk down the hall to our room. Nakatsu was talking about soccer practice. To make sure he knew I was listening to his rambling, I would murmur a "yes", "uh-huh", and "mmm" every once in awhile. I wasn't really interested in what he was talking about, but I didn't want him to feel like I didn't care.

Sharing a room with Nakatsu proved to be interesting. Between helping him with his homework and walking him up in the morning, I have learned a lot about him. Though I've learned things like he doesn't like to eat alone, there was still more. I wanted to know all there is about Nakatsu. The thing is…I just don't know how to bring up the topic.

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something," Nakatsu broke the silence and sat next to me on my bed.

"What is it?" I looked toward him.

"Lately, you've been kind of distant. Did I do something wrong?"

I shifted my body and fixed my eyes on the floor. "No, it's what I've done…"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing!" I stood up and tried to leave the room. I couldn't though. Something…no, someone was holding me back. "Why won't you let me leave?"

"Why won't you just tell me the truth?" he let go of my wrist. "Can't you trust me?"

"It's not that…" I quickly swung around to face Nakatsu. "I don't know if you'll understand!"

"What?"

Tears began to form, and I could feel them falling from my eyes and rolling down my cheeks. "Nakatsu…you're my best friend. I never wanted to ruin this friendship, but my heart is making it hard."

"…Kayashima…"

"I think…I'm…falling…in love…"

Before I knew it, Nakatsu was embracing me in his warm arms. My body was shaking, but I managed to pull my arms up and around him. My heart was racing; I could only hope he couldn't hear it.

"It's ok, Kayashima. You never have to hide anything from me. I'm going to let you fall in love with me because I've already fallen in love with you," Nakatsu softly wiped my tears away.

I dug my face into his chest and mumbled words I didn't think he would comprehend. Though, when he placed his lips to my ear and said "I love you too", it reassured me that he did. At that moment, it didn't matter what happened next. As long as Nakatsu continued to love me, I knew I'd be fine.

**FINISHED**

**NOTE: I'm slowly getting used to writing short fics. Of course, I knew this one was going to be short because I handwrote it first. I'm also slowly getting into writing fics that are just…well…cute. I guess that's the best way for me to describe them. I was half asleep when I wrote the first 4****th**** of this story. I thought it would end up being really bad, but this fic really surprised me. I was able to come up with (to me) the perfect ending. This story is just simple and sweet. I think that's what I like about it. Anyways, I'm not going to ramble on anymore. Please, do tell me what you think...and lets hope I can get the first Hana-Kimi fic I started finished soon.**


End file.
